<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll see you once again, my friend by alixxunderscore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132461">i'll see you once again, my friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixxunderscore/pseuds/alixxunderscore'>alixxunderscore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I've never done that, Angst, Best Friends, Character Death, Crying, Death, Derealization, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Like seriously i almost cried writing this, No Fluff, No Romance, Pain, Rain, So be ware, Sobbing, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, Tubbo visits Tommy, angst no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixxunderscore/pseuds/alixxunderscore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo became more panicked, not knowing what's going on or where the hell Tommy was. He stammered to himself, walking back to the bigger crater.</p><p>He then looked up, and his heart dropped.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>aka Tubbo can't deal with the pain of having Tommy gone, so he has a solution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll see you once again, my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING! ⚠️<br/>There will be mentions of Suicide and Derealization, please do not read this if you aren't comfortable with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo walked through the prime path, walking to the nether portal, finally gathering the courage to visit his best friend who he exiled. The small droplets of rain didn't stop him from being the happiest person on the server.</p><p>'<em> I hope he isn't mad at me… </em>' The boy thought to himself, both worried but excited at the same time. There was a big smile on his face, nothing in the world could wipe that grin off his face.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.. </p><p> </p><p>He went through the portal, feeling a wave of warmth flow all over him, already starting to sweat. He didn't have any of his armor on him, as he didn't want to accidentally intimidate Tommy.</p><p>The boy walked across the obvious cobblestone path, laughing at how obnoxiously noticeable it was. It saddened the boy a little, to see his best friend go through extreme measures just so someone can visit him.</p><p>Tubbo finally reached the end of the path, walking through the nether portal that led to where Tommy was. The smile on his face was enormous, not being able to contain the excitement and happiness the boy was feeling at the moment.</p><p>He stepped out of the nether portal, feeling the wetness of the rain drop onto him. He walked around, following the little path that someone (he assumed Tommy) made. He wondered where Tommy was, he would've thought that he would be around here somewhere.</p><p>Tubbo then stumbled upon a crater, the indent in the ground surprising the boy.</p><p>"Wh-What?!" He exclaimed, taking a few steps back. </p><p>Confusion and fear washed over Tubbo, not knowing what the hell happened here. Tommy was a destructive person but he doesn't think that he'll destroy his own <em> home </em>.</p><p>"What the hell…" He whispered to himself, trying to find Tommy. He seemed to be nowhere around, which just confused the boy even more.</p><p>Tubbo looked around more, running to find some kind of home, or place where Tommy lives.</p><p>"He must have <em> some place </em>he lives in...right?" Tubbo questioned, talking to no one but himself.</p><p>He walked around, trying to find some type of shelter that Tommy could be in.</p><p>All the boy found was a smaller crater, with little pieces of white cloth scattered around in the small crater.</p><p>Tubbo became more panicked, not knowing what's going on or where the hell Tommy was. He stammered to himself, walking back to the bigger crater.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked up, and his heart <em> dropped </em>.</p><p> </p><p>A tall pillar, made of different types of blocks.</p><p> </p><p>"Surely not...s-surely not…" Tubbo stuttered out, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. Tears started falling down his face as he walked closer and closer to the tower. </p><p>He brought his hands to the tower, feeling every bit of it, trying to figure out if it was real or not.</p><p> </p><p>It was real.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo felt the wet soil up against his palm.</p><p> </p><p>"N-No...please god no…" Tubbo whispered, his voice wavering. His hair was soaked, the rain coming down harder and harder by the second.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>All he cared about was Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>He always cared about Tommy. Always wanted the best for him, to keep him safe at all times.</p><p>Tubbo kept thinking of all the good memories they had, the laughs that they'd share, the goofy faces they'd pass onto each other every time there was a serious situation happening, the warm smiles they exchanged while sitting on the bench, listening to his discs.</p><p>The boy collapsed on his knees, his forehead resting against the tower as his shoulders shook.</p><p>Pain was all Tubbo could feel, his heart hurting so much he felt as if he was going to die. Tears desperately rolled down Tubbo's face.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed. </p><p> </p><p>Agony and sorrow took a hold of the young boy's body.</p><p> </p><p>He clawed at the tower, emotions pouring out second by second.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he couldn't speak. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't do anything.</p><p> </p><p>He felt utterly useless.</p><p> </p><p>It felt as if hours had gone by, though in reality only a few minutes had passed by.</p><p>Tubbo got up, his legs wobbling. He barely had the strength to even open his eyes, he felt weak all over.</p><p>The boy felt as if he had no control over his body, like someone else was controlling it. His brain felt all mush.</p><p>He then suddenly started slowly shoveling some dirt blocks, his hands barely having the strength to pick up the shovel.</p><p>All the boy wanted to do was to visit his best friend. And this was what he got. A tower where Tommy killed himself.</p><p>Tubbo was still crying, tears quickly streaming down his face, but his emotion was expressionless. He felt empty, as if a small part of him was ripped apart of him right at that moment.</p><p>Moments went by, and Tubbo eventually gathered 2 stacks of dirt. He left a block of space between the tower and himself, and started building up, slowly but steadily.</p><p>His hunger slowly went down, his stomach begging for something edible.</p><p>But it was no use, Tubbo just kept building and building up to the point where he was at the same height as the pillar.</p><p>He looked down, barely being able to see the ground way below him. </p><p> </p><p>No one was around.</p><p> </p><p>No one was here.</p><p> </p><p>No one would be able to save him.</p><p> </p><p>He would <em> die </em>if he took just a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Tommy...I hope you'll forgive me…" He said as he smiled. It was a sad smile, a smile showing the pain that he's had to deal with for his entire life. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo closed his eyes, laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll see you again.." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward, quickly falling off of the tower. He took no time to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>"TUBBO!!" </p><p> </p><p>A voice was heard as he fell down the tower. He didn't know who it was, and didn't care. He's free. Free of the pain he's had to live with.</p><p> </p><p>And then everything went black...</p><p> </p><p>The pain no longer existed, and that was all that he needed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Here's a quick oneshot I spedran yesterday because i needed the angst :]</p><p>Tommy didn't kill himself, Tubbo just thought he did because of the tower</p><p>Also no one specific yelled out to Tubbo, you can think of anyone you'd like :)</p><p>Also I would like to point out that I am in no way shape or form trying to romanticize suicide or death. I just wanted to write whatever was on my mind, and it was this concept! I would also like to point out that no, killing yourself does not take the pain away, it causes more for others. This is just my way of expressing a hurt and broken 16 year old boy when he found out his best friend killed himself. Please don't try and attempt to kill or even harm yourself, it doesn't fix problems.</p><p>Kudos and comments are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>